SAGE STORIES
by TombZelda02
Summary: EACH CHAPTER IS A DIFFERENT STORY, INCLUDES: HUMOR, ACTION, AND FANTASY


The Legend Of Zelda: Sage Stories  
  
Hello once again, it is I, Tomby, and I have another story or er..stories to bring to you, while I think up more stuff for The Battle Of The Ages story. This story or er..stories will have seven chapters in which they are each different than the other. The categories are mixed, so there will be action, humor, fantasy, and other stuff. This first chapter is about Saria and a day off from her sage duties, but link wants to spend it with her, so here it is. Oh and also most of them will be done in script style, and Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Legend Of Zelda characters or anything from Nintendo or any company that I mention in this story, I only own this story. : D  
  
Story One: Saria's Day..with link Genre: Humor  
  
Saria, the sage of the Forest, is about to embark on a very difficult adventure thingy..A DAY OFF!! A day off from her usual sage duties, but Link decides to "help" her on her day off.  
  
The story begins in the Sacred Forest Meadow, Saria, who is sitting on her tree stump gets a message from Rauru, the sage of Light, and Leader of the Hyrulian Sages.  
  
Rauru-Saria, I have some pleasant news for you.  
  
Saria-Rauru, I already told you, that was very creepy that last time you did that.  
  
Rauru-No! Not that, I learned my lesson, no more bean burritos for me! ::laughs:: ::coughs:: Well, anyway, you get...  
  
Saria-::thinking:: Not a date with him.not a date with him.not like the last time..  
  
Rauru-I can read your thoughts, ::evil stare, even though she cant see it:: Uh.oh yeah! You get a DAY OFF!!!  
  
Saria-::pulls out pom poms and those little horn squeaker thingys:: WHOO HOO!!! Oh, uh.cool. ::gets up from her stump::  
  
Rauru-Well that's it, go ahead and enjoy yourself.no not that way! Ugh.I cant stand teenagers anymore. ::voice fades and is gone::  
  
Saria-Well, if it's a day off I have, maybe I should relax. Ill go to my house.  
  
Saria warps and walks into her house. She begins to get out some covers from a hidden closet. She lies down and begins to take a nap.until.  
  
Link-Saria! Are you home ::walks into her house, looking for her::  
  
Saria-No! Go away, I'm on my day off!  
  
Link-::pulls out the same pom poms that she used, and the little horn squeaker thingys:: WHOO HOO!!  
  
Saria-o.O? Where did you get those. ::takes them and TRIES to go back to sleep::  
  
Link-.  
  
Saria-.  
  
Link-??  
  
Saria-Zzzzzzz  
  
Link-__  
  
Vamp Inu-yasha-YAY!  
  
Link-Who the hell. ::sees vamp listening to depressing goth music:: OH GAWD NO! PLEASE GAWD NO!!  
  
Vamp Inu-yasha-That joke is already old.  
  
Saria-AND YOU! ::points at vamp:: SHUT UP!  
  
Vamp Inu-yasha (and for those wondering who that is, tis my cuzin) -What? Saria I looovvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeesssssss you though!  
  
Saria-::slaps vamp a lot and almost kills him:: I'm a little girl! I only go out with dumb little elf men who use their elf magic on me!  
  
Link-::blushes::  
  
Vamp Inu-yasha- Yeah.ish the end of me, bye!  
  
Saria-Yeah you better leave.  
  
Link-Yeah.  
  
Saria-Yeah.  
  
Link-Yeah.  
  
15 Minutes Later...  
  
Saria-Yeah..okay enough of that.LINK?!  
  
Link is mooning Saria.  
  
Saria-Hylian skin.ugh.::throws up::  
  
Link-?! This is when I got so much writers block, and decided to call my cuz,Vamp, he didn't answer so I tried again.oh huh? Ill let you know if he answers.now go away.  
  
Link-Rriiiiiigggghhhttt..  
  
Anyways..Saria sees Link burning down all of the houses in the kokiri Forest, and then he stops and falls down, and has a seizure.  
  
Link-ghhhghatattasl;dkfjas;lkdf!  
  
Saria-LINK?!  
  
Rauru-Okay Saria, your day is up, clean up this mess now! ::disappears::  
  
Nabooru-Yeah, and...  
  
Impa Kills Nabooru.  
  
Link devours Saria.  
  
And.uh.FIN  
  
Yup First Chapter.actually first story. If you liked it please review it, and stay tuned for the next chapter.or..er..story: Impa's Home Cooking Show (Humor/Action)  
  
~Tomby 


End file.
